infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel d'al Rendower
Miguel d'al Rendower is the King of Tierra, Duke of Aetoria, and Knight-Grandmaster of the Order of Saint Joshua. Personality Miguel is bold, young, and impetuous. He is not afraid to take extreme measures, and he seems to dislike having his authority challenged. The King is also intelligent and open-minded, believing Tierra to be in dire need of reform. He understands the importance of rewarding officers who serve him - especially those who can be politically useful to him. Miguel is also fully aware of most of his weaknesses, and understands the need to delegate, but sometimes he can be too clever for his own good. Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Miguel's life before he inherited the throne of Tierra. He was born in the year 586. Ascension to the Gryphon Throne Miguel inherited the throne at the age of sixteen, when his father, Edmund IV, died of syphillis. Although he inherited a prosperous kingdom, that would soon change. The League of Antar wanted revenge for King Alaric's War, and declared war on the Unified Kingdom in the hopes that the young and inexperienced King would cave under their demands. The Dozen Years War Invasion of Antar Upon receiving Antar's declaration of war, Miguel made the immediate decision to land troops on Antari soil, despite the objections of his Councillor-Militant, the Duke of Wulfram. Wulfram was not opposed to an invasion; he simply believed the Tierran Army needed more time to prepare. But Miguel feared the Antari would use that time to fortify their coastal settlements, making an invasion impossible, so he ignored those concerns and insisted that Tierra invade immediately. Managing the Realm While Wulfram went campaigning in Antar, Miguel focused on managing his kingdom, increasing the military budget and proposing new taxes to support the war effort, and dismissing the Earl of Weathern's proposals for peace (any peace at this point would have blatantly favoured the Antari, and likely ruin Tierra.) In 605, Tierra went bankrupt, and had to start taking out heavy loans from Takara and Kian'Zi. The war became increasingly unpopular, and Miguel's attempts to increase the military budget even further were rejected by the Cortes. In 606, the Earl of Weathern proposed that the Cortes open peace talks with the League of Antar. The motion barely passed, and Miguel was forced to veto it - a controversial decision, as the veto had only been used twice before in Tierran history. In 607, the Duke of Wulfram promised Miguel another decisive victory against the Antari. Miguel demanded that Wulfram end the war by the end of the year, or face dismissal. Wulfram died at the disastrous Battle of Blogia soon after. Miguel named his uncle, the Duke of Havenport, the new Councillor-Militant, and traveled to Antar to assume personal command of the army. Arrival in Antar Upon arriving in Noringia, Miguel's first act was to bestow knighthoods upon officers who had distinguished themselves in battle, such as Caius d'al Cazarosta, Louis-Auguste d'al Palliser, and potentially the Dragoon Officer. The Dragoon Officer can overhear Miguel arguing with Havenport over the fragile state of the Tierran Army, as well as the danger of the King assuming personal command. Miguel vows to make up the losses taken at Blogia, even if he must resort to conscription to do so. Campaign After two years of recruitment, Miguel's army in Antar had put together nearly 20,000 men, and he finally began his campaign. He split his force in two, sending a division of 8,000 men under the Duke of Havenport to capture the city of Kharangia, while he and the Earl of Castermaine take 12,000 men north to capture the town of Solokovil. A banquet was held at Solokovil in 610 to welcome the Takaran Ambassador, Cassius vam Holt. When the Takaran Ambassador requests an escort so that he can fight in the next battle, Miguel refuses, on the basis that they do not have enough officers. The Countess of Welles then seizes this opportunity to propose that all officers currently serving on desk jobs are replaced with women, prompting a debate which Miguel stays out of. However, if the Dragoon Officer argues against Welles's proposal, Miguel will later summon him to a private audience, asking him if he is opposed to all change. If the Dragoon Officer claims that at least some change is needed, then Miguel reveals he has reforms planned which will "shake Tierra to its very foundations." He then dismisses the Dragoon Officer, and spends several months primarily conferring closely with Countess Welles and Lady Katarina. Miguel then goes on to capture the town of Mhillanovil. After the town is captured, he starts sending his cavalry out on extensive patrol routes, wearing down both men and horses alike. Over the winter he starts rapidly deforesting the surrounding area, leaving the men short on firewood, and begins secretly constructing barges. In the Spring of 611, the barges are revealed, and the King's Division is ferried south to rejoin the Duke of Havenport at Kharangia. King Miguel then defers command of the army to the Duke, and observes the Second Battle of Kharangia from his flagship, the HMS Rendower. Miguel returns to Tierra in 613, at the end of the war. Quotes